1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hand and wrist restraint for a patient and more particularly pertains to restraining the movement of the patient's arms by restraint applied to the wrist through a glove having straps extending therefrom in the wrist area.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of restraints for combative patients of a wide variety of designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, restraints for combative patients of a wide variety of designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of restraining the movement of patients in a combative mode through the use of a wide variety of methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,207 a band restraining mitt.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,863 discloses a hand restraining device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,096 discloses a supplemental hand restraint device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,616 discloses a restraint mitt for restraining a wearer's hand and arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,743 discloses a hand restraining device.
In this respect, the hand and wrist restraint for a patient according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of to restraining the movement of the patient's arms by restraint applied to the wrist through a glove having straps extending therefrom in the wrist area.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved hand and wrist restraint for a patient which can be used for to restrain the movement of the patient's arms by restraint applied to the wrist through a glove having straps extending therefrom in the wrist area. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.